


Burn

by LadyJanus



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanus/pseuds/LadyJanus
Summary: After watching Laura lose all hope ... all faith ... and burn the Scrolls of Pythia, I couldn't NOT write this.Originally written in 2009 and posted to the Roslin/Adama story site "Survival Instinct" at survivalinstinct.net





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my craziness. Battlestar Galactica belongs to Glen A. Larson, Ron D. Moore, David Eick, the Sci-Fi Channel, various and sundry companies and whoever owns them.

**Burn**

 

Drip …

Drip …

Drip …

Burn …

Life … burns and so does this bringer of life. Liquid fire burns in my veins. It will either burn me to ash from the inside or raise me from death like a Phoenix of old.

His voice burns in my blood.

_“It started like it always did. With a body. This one was in the river, and I could tell she had once been beautiful, but this bullet and fast current had taken away from her. All we are, or that we think we are, all that we are certain about, is taken away from us. When you've worked the streets and seen what I've seen, you become more and more convinced of it every day. Caprica City has been my teacher, my mistress. From the moment I opened my eyes, she is in my blood, like cheap wine. Bitter and sweet, tinged with regret. I'll never be free of her, nor do I wanna be, for she is what I am. All that is, should always be.”_

It is a good burn.

Burn

#

Drip …

Drip …

Drip …

Burn …

_“Just love somebody.”_

Love … burns and so does the shrill wail of the harbinger of my death. But in the burning, I find reason to live.

_“You go. You go. You go to your rest now. I'm not gonna be selfish anymore. You go. Rest.”_

In the interstitial spaces between one moment and the next, I burn.

_“Missed you.”_

I burn …

_“Me too.”_

I burn …

_“Love you …”_

Burn

#

_“Might be worth pondering what else you’ve been wrong about.”_

In the crucible of this life, relationships burn on the pyre of living.

Burn

#

_"Crew of Galactica. People of the fleet. This is Admiral Adama. Three years ago I promised to lead you to a new home. We've endured a difficult journey, we've all lost, we've all suffered, and the truth is I questioned whether this day would ever come. But today our journey is at an end. We have arrived, at Earth."_

In the crucible of this galaxy, planets burn on the thermonuclear pyre of Time.

_“Earth …”_

The radioactive soil sings this world’s funeral dirge.

_"It's perfect. We traded one nuked civilization for another."_

Burn

#

_“They’re not human. They’re Cylon.”_

On the burning Wheel of Time, they perished in the flames of the Children of Cylon returning home. _All this has happened before and it will happen again._ Burn.

_“The Thirteenth Tribe, a tribe of Cylons, came to this planet and called it Earth.”_

Burn

#

Burn …

_“The Pythian Prophecies …”_

Burn …

_“Cottle told me you didn’t show up for your diloxin treatment.”_

Drip …

Drip …

Drip …

Burn …

_“That’s right.”_

Burn …

_“Do you want to tell me why?”_

Burn …

_“I didn’t feel like it.”_

Burn …

_“You’re gonna reschedule.”_

Burn …

_“I don’t think so.”_

Burn …

_“Laura, you need your treatments.”_

Burn …

_“No, I don’t.”_

Burn …

_“What are you doing? You just gonna … lie down and quit? You’re the one who made me believe in this.”_

Burn …

_“You shouldn't have listened to me. When the Cylons first attacked, you should have held your ground and kept fighting. Because I was wrong. I was wrong about everything. And all those people who listened, and they trusted me, and they followed me … all those people … they’re dead …”_

Burn …

_“Don’t … stop …”_

Burn …

_“Burn …”_

_“Burn …”_

_“Burn …”_

Burn

 

_Fin_

 

 


End file.
